¿Ángel o Demonio?
by Anais IceWolf
Summary: Según todos: "Los ángeles son la bondad y los demonios la maldad", pero a estos dos protagonistas no les importa, conozcamos a la amable y trabajadora chica del infierno, y al pervertido y rebelde chico de alas blancas.
1. Prologo I

Salido de lo más profundo de mi frikesca (¿Eso es un termino?) mente les presento: "¿Ángel o Demonio?"

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces al gran Atsushi Okubo-sama (alabado sea) yo solo soy una pobre fan a la que se le ocurrio una historia para que (de una vez) Soul y Maka terminen juntos.

**Parejas:** KimxSoulxMakaxKidxLiz (KimxSoulxMaka; SoulxMakaxKid; MakaxKidxLiz [se entiende? xD]); Black*StarxTsubakixMifune; PattyxRagnarock; ChoraxHero; MedusaxSteinxMarie

Enjoy xD

* * *

Prologo I: Good Demon

**(¿? PoV)**

Me encontraba en una disco, sufriendo con la irreconocible música que golpeaba mis oídos. Paseo mi vista por entre los cuerpos que se contorsionan al ritmo de una canción que no quiero volver a escuchar, yo no debería estar aquí, después de todo, yo odio las aglomeraciones de gente en este tipo de lugares. Intento encontrar la razón de que me encuentre entre estas cuatro paredes, y la veo, o mejor dicho, LAS veo. Mientras dos de ellas usen esos sombreros será imposible no identificar a mis amigas. La primera, alta y de figura envidiable, usando un top rojo, una mini-falda azul y su típico sombrero vaquero, su cabello es de color rubio oscuro hasta la cintura y sus ojos azules me miran como diciendo: "Espera, ahorita voy a obligarte a bailar"; sin duda es Elizabeth Thompson. Luego una chica un poco más bajita que ella y casi con las mismas proporciones, con un corto cabello rubio claro y unos soñadores ojos celestes, es Patricia Thompson, usando la misma ropa que su hermana mayor. Por último, una chica alta y de buena figura al igual que las otras dos, usa unos pesqueros de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes, su largo cabello negro esta atado en una coleta y sus ojos azul oscuro me miran con amabilidad, la reconozco como Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, el ser más dulce de esté planeta.

- Eh, Maka –me llamo Liz- Vamos a bailar, si te quedas aquí parada toda la noche nunca conseguirás una cita –así es, la lógica Thompson dice que la única manera de conocer a un chico es bailando-

- Ya, voy –le dije sin ganas- mira, me sirvo algo de beber y voy directo con ustedes –comencé a caminar rumbo a la barra- lo prometo por mis veintes en Química –dije cuando vi su cara de "no-te-creo-nada-Maka"-

Una vez Liz se fue continúe con mi camino a la barra. Bueno, me presento. Soy Maka Albarn, estatura normal y cuerpo no muy desarrollado, mi cabello de color rubio cenizo y mis ojos son verde jade, llevo puesto un simple jean azul, una zapatillas negras y una camiseta manga corta verde. Tengo 15 años al igual que mis amigas, soy estudiante del internado Shibusen y soy: linda, inteligente, fuerte, rápida, en pocas palabras: Perfecta… cuando uso mis alas, una vez que guardo mis grandes (y, a mi parecer, hermosas) alas negras me convierto en la "Invisible Albarn", la chica con las mejores notas en Química y Arte, pero que de inglés no entiende nada, resistente (necesitas serlo para sobrevivir a las víboras del internado), pero de fuerza y velocidad no me hables. Además de que no puedo caminar por una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con que tropezarme. Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que soy, pero igual se los diré, damas y caballeros, _un démon _(hablo francés pero repruebo inglés, curioso ,¿no?). Si, soy un demonio, uno raro y en cierto modo amable y trabajador, pero un demonio, y no puedes cambiar lo que eres... al menos no si naciste así. De pronto sentí como me golpeaba con algo, no era tan duro como una pared, así que debía ser una persona.

- _Perdono_ –dijo con un perfecto asentó italiano un chico con el que me choque- _Stai bene?_ -

- _Oui, pas de soucis_ –le dije yo en francés, cosa de la que me retracte de inmediato- _sì, nessuna preoccupazione _–corregí en italiano-

- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? –Preguntó esta vez en español-

- Español, francés, italiano, portugués, rumano, ruso –comencé a enumerar- creo que todos menos inglés -

Él se rió y continúo con su camino, no sin antes voltear a verme y decir:

- _A presto, carino e strano demone_–

Concentre mis sentidos en ver el alma de aquel chico, que será ¿Un Vampiro? ¿Dhampiro? ¿Cazador? ¿Otro demo... sonrió de manera inconsciente al dar con su alma, eso si que no me lo hubiera imaginado. Continuo mi camino hasta la barra y pido un simple refresco, los demonios aman las bebidas alcohólicas, pero yo no les encuentro el gusto.

- Disculpe, me podría dar la hora -le pregunto al barman, quizá con algo de suerte...-

- 11:45 -

¡Bien! Busco a mis amigas con la mirada, ya es tarde y si no llegamos al portón antes de la media noche Blair no nos va a abrir. Como en cada salida, tengo que alejar a Tsubaki de sus acosadores en turno, convencer (o sobornar) a Patty para alejarse de la pista de baile, y la más difícil de todas, alejar a Liz de su nueva victima. Ahora que por fin he conseguido que Liz deje de gilearse a los chicos, nos vamos. Mientras caminamos por las semi-desiertas calles de Death City, el cartel de un musical me llama la atención: "Ange ou Démon?", ¿Ángel o Demonio?, el recuerdo de ese chico regresa a mi mente...

- (Ese "chico" de cabello blanco despeinado y ojos rojos era muy... extraño) -una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al pensar en él-

- Maka, ¿y esa sonrisa? –preguntó inocente Patty-

- (Mierda) -

- Ah? ¡Maka Albarn, exijo saber por qué tienes esa sonrisa en la cara! –gritó histérica Liz-

- Liz… -intentó controlarla Tsubaki-

- _Parce que j'aime l'étrange_ –dije en francés desconcertando a todas- (_vous voir bientôt, rebelle et étrange ange)_ –pense mirando la disco que había quedado atras-

Para ser mi primer encuentro con un ángel, no había estado mal, nada mal.

* * *

Las traducciones (según Google) son:

_- Perdono = _Perdón

_- __Stai bene? =_ ¿Estás bien?

___- __Oui, pas de soucis _y _sì, nessuna preoccupazione = _Si, no te preocupes

_- __A presto, carino e strano demone = _Hasta pronto, lindo y extraño demonio

___- __Parce que j'aime l'étrange = _Porque me gusta lo extraño

_- Vous voir bientôt, rebelle et étrange ange = _Hasta pronto, rebelde y extraño ángel (esto lo explico en el Prologo II)

Si alguien aquí sabe francés o italiano y cree que que mis oraciones están mal escritas, pues... probablemente si lo estén, no me culpen por usar el traductor de Google ¬¬

* * *

**Anaís:** Well, a esperar que la inspiración vuelva a golpear mi cabeza

**Vale:** ¡¿Qué? ¡Tengo que esperar al fin del mundo para leer el otro prologo!

**Anaís:** Oye, no es mi culpa que todas las buenas ideas me vengan cundo no tengo papel y lapiz ¬¬

**Vale:** ¿Y si te doy un estimulante?

**Anaís:** ¿Un q...

**Vale:** Pasa, Soul ^^

**Soul:** ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¬¬

**Anaís:** Kyaaa [Grito de fan-girl loca] *w*

**Vale:** Viniste aquí para que la friki esta [señala a Anaís] escriba rápido el nuevo cap

**Soul:** ¿Salgo yo?

**Anaís:** Tú lo narras *w*

**Soul:** Si es por alguien tan _cool_ como yo vale la pena esperar

**Vale:** Vamos a despedirnos de una buena vez

**Los Tres:** Gracias a todos por leer, esperamos sus reviews

**Vale:** Recuerden: "Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz" ^^

**Anaís:** Se despide El Pollo, futura dominante (?) y/o destructora del mundo; Valeria, mi chata mejor amiga; y Soul Eater Evans (Kyaaa) Ciao-su x3


	2. Prologo II

**Vale:** Antes que nada agradecemos sus reviews a...

**Anaís:** Kagami-Chan

**Vale: **GaBy-Eater

**Anaís:** Geet

**Vale:** Vaale, hola yo xD

**Anaís:** ¬¬ [golpea a Valeria en la cabeza] *ejem* y a Cherry Baudelaire, gracias por compararme con Yumi Kazahaya-sempai (*w*) me has subido un montón el autoestima, quédate tranquila, que a Maka no le voy a causar traumas ni nada por el estilo... espero, y con respecto al encuentro pues, tenía que ser lo más normal posible, es que no creo en el amor a primera vista :D

**Vale****:** Destruyes las ilusiones de miles con esas últimas palabras ¬¬

**Anaís:** [Ignorándola] Y ahora el Disclaimer

**Vale:** [Suspiro] Soul Eater y sus personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo-sama, Ana es sólo una simple fan que nunca conseguira comprar los derechos de autor... ni a Death The Kid xP

**Anaís:** Disfruten del fic mientra me hundo en la depresión [Se va a un rincón con un aura negra sobre ella] *snif* Kid *snif*

* * *

Prologo II: El ángel Casanova

**(¿? PoV)**

- ¿Cómo lo haces? –Preguntaron a coro mis tres amigos luego de que otra chica me diera su número, yo sólo sonreí con suficiencia-

- Soul, no deberías tratar a las chicas como trofeos –me sermoneo Death The Kid-

- Que tú no puedas conseguir una cita con una chica, no significa que yo deba dejar de salir con ellas –contraataqué, cuando se trata de chicas, Kid, se vuelve un completo inútil- además son ELLAS las que quieren salir conmigo -

- Kid tiene razón, Soul, eso no está bien –me dijo Ragnarok, todos le dirigimos una mirada incrédula- te estas llevando a todas las chicas buenas, a este paso nosotros sólo podremos salir con tus ex –suspiro colectivo-

- ¡Por mí no te preocupes Soul! –Grito Black*Star- ¡Alguien tan BIG como yo puede conseguir a cualquier chica! ¡Nyajajaja! –ya comenzó con su risa maniática, así que yo me voy-

Mientras camino hacía la barra volteo a ver a mis amigos, valla grupo que somos. El chico alto y un tanto elegante, ojos ambarinos y cabello negro con tres curiosas líneas a la derecha es Death The Kid, viste con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro "perfectamente simétrico". Luego está Ragnarok Makenshi, el tiene ojos negro y cabello del mismo color, pero con detalles en blanco, usa un jean algo desgastado y una camiseta de manga corta negra con una gran "X" blanca en el pecho. El último es la bocina andante de Black*Star, va vestido con una camiseta manga corte naranja y un pantalón azul eléctrico, él es bastante más bajo que nosotros, sus ojos son verde esmeralda y su cabello celeste esta peinado en picos, razón que nos lleva a preguntarnos: ¡¿Cuánto gel para el cabello utiliza?

- No puedo hablarle, ¿y si me rechaza? –susurra una chica de más o menos mi edad- además es Evans, seguro que ni me mira -

Eso me recuerde que no me he presentado, soy Soul Eater Evans, tengo 15 años, cabello blanco y ojos rojo rubí, llevo puesto un jean, unas zapatillas negras y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Los chicos y yo estudiamos en el internado Shibusen, donde soy conocido como "El rompe-corazones Evans", el estudiante más _cool_ y el más buscado por las chicas. Para muchos soy un chico con una increíble suerte, para los seres místicos (por decirles de alguna forma) soy un ángel en entrenamiento. De pronto note algo extraño, era la presencia de un demonio, cosa bastante común a estas horas y en este lugar, pero no era del todo normal, era como si al alma un ángel la hubieran pintado de rojo*. Comencé a caminar para buscarlo, desde hace unos días nos habían dado las órdenes de acabar con todos los demonios y vampiros que encontráramos, así que con un poco de suerte podría hacerlo salir y matarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y hablando de no darse cuenta, me acabo de chocar con alguien.

- _Perdono_, _stai bene?_ –dije en italiano, estuve apunto de corregirme cuando mis sentidos captaron algo raro- (Un momento, ella… ¡Ella es el demonio!) -

- _Oui, pas de soucis_ –respondió en francés- _sì, nessuna preoccupazione_–corrigió rápidamente-

- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? –pregunté mientras pensaba una manera de alejarla de las personas-

- Español, francés, italiano, portugués, rumano, ruso –enumero para luego hacer una pausa- creo que todos menos inglés –dijo con una sonrisa-

Reí ante su respuesta, no parecía querer molestar a nadie y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de pelear hoy. Comencé a caminar en la dirección contraria a la suya, pero apenas di unos pasos me detuve, se me ocurrió una buena forma de molestarla un poco.

- _A presto, carino e strano demone _–le dije volteando a verla-

Sonreí al sentir su mirada en mi espalda mientras continuo caminando. Luego de un buen rato pido la hora, 12:30, mejor voy por los chicos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia en los dormitorios. Rápidamente busco a Kid con la mirada y me dirijo asía él, apenas le digo la hora sale corriendo a buscar a Black y yo voy por Ragnarok.

- Ragnarok, ya es muy tarde, vámonos –dije cuando lo encontré-

- Mierda, Soul, ¿Desde cuándo eres un doble de Kid? –me dijo con burla, yo lo fulmine con la mirada-

- Desde que Stein amenazó con diseccionarnos si volvía a descubrir que nos escapamos –

Ragnarok se puso pálido y en cuestión de segundos ya nos encontrábamos fuera esperando a Kid y Black. Cuando llegaron comenzamos a correr rumbo al Shibusen, al llegar fuimos a la parte de atrás y Kid sacó de su bolsillo la llave de la puerta trasera.

- Las ventajas de ser amigos del hijo del director –dijo Black*Star-

- Cállate –lo silenciamos todos-

Por fin llegamos al dormitorio que compartíamos, claro, para eso tuvimos que sujetar y amordazar a Black, pero el punto es que llegamos.

- (Ahora que lo recuerdo) –pensé mientra me acostaba mirando al techo- (me pregunto si importara mucho que halla dejado con vida a ese demonio) –voltee y me acomode en la cama- Da igual, además, nunca se me dio bien seguir ordenes –dije, mientras caía lentamente presa del sueño-

* * *

*: Aquí las almas de los demonios y vampiros son rojas, las de dhampiro y ángeles azules, y las de humanos y cazadores moradas.

**

* * *

Anaís:** Parece que hasta aquí llego -.-U

**Vale:** Noooo, escribe, escribeee TToTT

**Anaís:** No puedo, el resto de la idea es para el 1º cap ¬¬

**Vale:** O, cierto ^^

**Anaís:** Chata, preview a la de tres, 1... 2... ¡3!

**Ambas:** ¿Ángel o Demonio? Capitulo 1: Comienza el desafío, ¡La voy a conquistar!

**Vale:** Soul y Maka se encuentran en la escuela,

**Anaís:** Ella no le hace caso, él no se la cree,

**Vale:** Porque no hay chica que se resista a los encantos Evans...

**Ambas:** ¿O si?

**Anaís:** Gracias a todos por leer, esperamos sus reviews =D

**Vale:** Recuerden: "Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz" ^^

**Anaís:** Se despiden El Pollo, futura dominante (?) y/o destructora del mundo...

**Vale:** ...y Valeria, la futura otaku

**Ambas:** Ciao-su x3


End file.
